Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{1}{6}-3\dfrac{2}{15} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {3} - {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {3} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{5}{30}-\dfrac{4}{30}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{1}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{1}{30}$